


Innocent Eyes

by gracefulally



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: kradam_ai, Hotels, M/M, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris invades Adam's hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 Summer Heatwave Challenge at kradam_ai on Livejournal. Prompt: Secrets.

Kris trots into Adam’s hotel room, wearing his glasses, flip-flops, a pair of sweatpants, and an old fraternity t-shirt, with a DVD case in-hand and announces that he’s not leaving until they get through at least one disc of _Scrubs_. Adam obliges him with an eye roll and makes room on the bed. Kris quickly claims his spot at Adam’s side and grins harmlessly as he inches closer. It infuriates Adam, but only a little, and he asks himself once again why he always gives the extra key to Kris when all he can do is look but not touch.

Halfway through the second disc, Kris begins to doze off and droops against Adam’s shoulder in the cutest manner possible. Slowly, Adam moves to remove Kris’s glasses that were knocked askew upon collision. He’s setting them to the nightstand when Kris startles him by digging for a hold onto Adam’s chest. Kris buries his face into Adam’s t-shirt and breathes deeply. Not quite sure what to do, now, Adam hesitantly feathers his fingers through Kris’s messy hair and lightly scratches at his scalp.

“Mmm,” Kris murmurs. “Stop petting me.”

Adam chuckles, but they come out a little more frantic than he intends. “You’re molesting me…“

“So?” Kris smirks, but glances up with innocence in his warm brown eyes.

“So,” Adam echoes, “I think I’m allowed a little leeway.” He tentatively brushes his fingertips down Kris’s back.

Adam is ready to jump out of his skin. Kris has never been _this_ cozy with him before and he’s not sure what to do with this sudden attention. But just as quickly as it came, Kris releases him and pulls back. Adam swallows thickly as his chest pangs with disappoint and his stomach continues to churn with anxiety. Kris rolls his lips together thoughtfully as he sits up on his hip.

“Will you tell anyone if I sleep in here, tonight?” Kris deadpans.

Eyes going wide, Adam takes in a sharp a breath before shaking his head. “Nope,” he manages to peep before he’s stiffly moving to turn off the TV.

“Calm down,” Kris says lazily as he droops back onto Adam’s chest. “It’s not like we’re having sex.”


End file.
